


In the Snow

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cold, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snow, chase - Freeform, non-con, romania - Freeform, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jenouis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jenouis.

Captain America was deep in one of the forests of Romania, escaping the Skull’s army. He was running since a good day. It was winter; the snow was muffling the sound of his walk at least.  
He runs toward anything that seems to have life. His phone didn’t have signal and the batteries were almost depleted.  
Steve was hoping that Stark have put and kind of puce inside him, even if he don’t like to admit it, but in situation like that, it’s quite handy.  
He was listening to the dead silence around him. No sign of the goons chasing him.  
Night was coming and he has to hide himself and make a fire or find a shelter if he wanted to survive or at least be in good shape in the morning.

He found an old grange near an half destroyed house. Cliché, but it should do the job. Rogers enters the house and looks around. An oil lamp, some cans and some rags. He goes in a corner where old hay lay there. He curls up in it and covers himself with the smelly rags.

Steve wakes up in the morning; it’s the sunrise and begins to eat a can. He quickly goes take a pee and continue his walk in the snow. He wonders if S.H.I.E.L.D is near or any ally is near because he begins to be tired of this chase and this mission in general.  
He doesn’t find any sign of life, neither village, even abandoned. He is alone in this snowy country.  
Rogers is only there because he saved Natasha from the Skull grips, but it ended he has to take a moto and run away, ending with a moto with no fuel in the middle of Romania.

After hours of walk, he reach the foot of a mountain, to his joy, there is a base… But he almost shouts of frustration to see this is one of his nemesis’s bases.  
He looks around to see if there’s no scout and swiftly enters the base. It’s dangerous, but at least he’s sure there’s a radio, he could get heat and a bit of food and the Avengers would know where he is.

Captain America enters the base without being spotted. He knocks out some guards with hard hit of hits shield and goes in the control room. It’s a little base, it’s not heavily guarded. It does not have the super high weaponry, just enough in case of a surprise attack.  
He takes control of the control room; he hears harsh voice in the radio, in German. He doesn’t get all what it says, but he understands that they want him to answer. The voices stop and he takes to radio and try to contact the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D, the line has been blocked.

Rogers goes around and takes coat and boots. He has to go away before reinforcement comes. He takes a map. He runs outside.  
However, he heard a rumbling noise and a bullet graze his temple. He makes a somersault to dodge other bullets and sprints protecting himself with his shield. He twists his head looks at the many tanks coming at him. He can’t hide and they are coming really fast. It’s too late to go back at the base. He had known he would have to stay there.

The tanks circles him and Steve continue to protect himself with his shield and dodge the bullet until a recognizable voice tell them to stop.

\- Well, Capitan, finally we have you. Said the Red Skull with a grin.

Captain America is circled and he cannot think of a way to escape without being shot. The Skull makes a sign and his man take Steve in one of the tank where he is handcuffed. He sits and waits.

After an hour, he’s impatient and decides to see if he can escapes even with guards. Rogers stuns one and kicks the other in the guts so hard he faints. Steve manages to go in front and stun the conductor, eject the guards beside him and take control of the tank and drives into another tank.  
He opens the door leading outside and jumps on the other tank, he search for the one with his shield; it’s the one with an orange star and jumps on the other cars around.  
Steve finally reaches the tank, bust in it and battles with the guards inside and get his precious shield. He does the same to this tank than the first one.  
After having scatter chaos around, he takes control and goes away, shooting the other tank that follows him.  
Captain America did destroys most of the Red Skull’s tanks, but he knows the villain will bring more reinforcement to back him up. He does not know if he have shoot or destroy the tank his nemesis is in.

\--------------

When he gets outside, because his tank does not have fuel anymore, he sigh of exasperation, he‘s really tired of this mission.

Rogers continue his walk around, beginning to curse against Tony. Natasha must have finished the mission and he’s just there, jogging in the forest.  
A bullet makes him jumps.

\- Please, Capitan, wait for me!

\- Still after me Skull?

\- Of course! Come in my base, it’s warm and nice compared to this gloomy forest.

Steve looks behind and sees that Skull is accompanied with several goons. He decides to fight them instead of running.  
He did beats and makes several teeth fly out of some goons. He protects himself from the bullets with his shield, breaks the knee of his most near attacker and throws him to another goon.  
Red Skull stays aside and shoots him from the distance. Steve manages to get to him, but have to back off since the other men were shooting him from behind.

Finally after a long time and deep cuts in his knuckles, it’s only Rogers and the Red Skull. The villain makes a grin and claps his hands, then runs to Captain America.

They wrestle and roll in the snow. The cold makes Steve almost go numb as it sticks on him because of the sweat.  
Unfortunately, Schmidt shoots the blond in the shoulder.  
Steve shouts of pain and kicks the villain; it projects him on a tree. He doesn’t have anything to heal him, so he rips a piece of his costume and bands the wound the most he can while his nemesis gets up.  
Skull jumps on his and the wrestles some more. Steve manages to hit the villain with his shield and makes him dizzy. He kicks and punches all he can of his nemesis.  
However the Red Skull stands up and takes him by surprise. The villain hit his temple in a hard punch.

\-------------------

When Steve wakes up, he’s confused. He looks around and sees he is in an old grange, the same one than before. Basically he went backward, wait he didn’t, he was fighting the Red Skull.

\- Finally up. You’re really a nuisance, you smashed my radio and there’s no life around miles. Said Schmidt, lying in the hay.

Rogers noticed it was night and it was really cold.

\- I’m impressed you didn’t kill me, Skull.

 

\- No, I prefer watch the cold kill you. Way more painful.

Steve was suddenly aware that his body was hurting and had difficulties to move. He felt weak of the lack of hydration and nutrition, but he knew his body still could do a run, but his shoulder wound would bleed again. Captain America sees his shield in the corner of the grange.

\- Do you want to fight Capitan? This time, I’ll hurt you so much, you won’t be able to walk and warm yourself.

The villain stands up and goes toward the hero, Steve gets up and punches him. Schmidt wipes the blood of his mouth and gets a gun out, he shoot the blonde’s hip.

\- That’s not fair. Said Steve panting and putting pressure on his fresh wound, clenching his teeth.

\- Life is not fair, Capitan.

The Skull kicks Captain America and the blond fall from the hits. Everything hurts now, he can’t concentrate.

\- Super soldier or not, this must hurts. Said the villain.

\- It’s not the cold that will kill me, it’s the wounds.

\- I want to do a bet, the cold or the wound. First let’s get you naked.

\- What!? Back off, Skull.

However, Schmidt is faster than the wounded Captain America and goes behind the blonde and tears the clothes. Steve can’t move without a terrible pain and have difficulty to struggles against his nemesis. Rogers is now naked and kicked in a pile of snow outside the grange.

\- Now let’s watch you, Capitan. We have time.

\- Rot in hell, Schmidt.

Steve stayed in the snow, even if he was naked, the coldness was numbing his wound and he could calm himself. He was in a bad situation, a really bad one. Naked in the snow, in front of his nemesis, looking at him with a satisfied smirk, Tony still haven’t found him or any other ally and it pisses Steve off.  
When Rogers tries to get up, Schmidt throws him back on the ground, so he stays there.  
They stay in the cold of the night for a good hour, Rogers begins to shivers and chattering teeth. He found himself pathetic right now.

\- Tell me Capitan; don’t you want to spice it a bit? Or you are good cuddling with the snow?

\- I’m good thank you.

\- You are sure? I could warm you up.

\- Thank you, I do not wish to be set in fire.

\- Hahaha. No, another way.

\- Which is? Asked Steve, suspicious.

Red Skull only made a broader smile. He gets up from his pile of snow he was sitting on and jumps on the blonde. Rogers shouts on the sudden pressure on his wounds. His super serum was maybe accelerating his healing, but it wasn’t as fast as Wolverine.  
He struggles under the Skull grips. He doesn’t like where this is going. He kicks the guts of his nemesis, but Schmidt come back and punches him in the face, making his nose bleed.  
The Skull makes the blonde turns on himself to make him lay on his stomach. Steve struggles, but the villain pins him on the ground and prevents him to be able to hit him.  
Rogers squirms and thrashes under the Red Skull who presses his weight against him. Okay, yes he does warm him a bit, but he doesn’t like that, because he knows the Skull have another idea in head.  
The villain grabs his blond hair and twists them. Steve takes deep breath and he feels of his body freeze and his heart skip a beat when he feels something slipping between his cheeks. He shouts when it penetrates his entrance. Rogers thrashes like a demon and insults his nemesis in all the curses he knows, in English, Russian, German and he even invents some.  
It hurts, it burns, Schmidt is not gentle and he’s just laughing. Steve is just on instinct, he trashes like a dumb beast, all it does is hurt him more and he shouts of frustration for being violated so easily.  
He tries to calm himself. All of his body hurts, he breathe heavy as the villain tears him apart. He takes a bite of the snow, but it doesn’t help.  
The Skull slams hard inside him; the angle he takes stretches Steve more than it should. Rogers can’t be aroused. First it’s his nemesis, second his crotch has been in the snow so much, it’s blue and don’t feel anything. Steve still struggles to get free, but it just make the Skull laugh more at him.  
The blond can’t stop himself from whining and whimpering quietly, the villain as a hard and fast pace. He must be bleeding pretty badly. He just hopes it will be over soon, but still struggles.  
Miraculously, he kicks away Schmidt, stands up and runs even in pain. The villain runs after him and tackles him on the ground. Captain America struggles and he end up on his back where the Red Skull pins him and fucks him again. He shouts once more, but this time he can punches his nemesis in the face. The blond feels tears in the corner of his eyes as it hurts him and his dignity pretty badly.  
Steve clutches his fingers on the Skull vest as he rams harder in him and bites his neck. Captain America begins to feel dizzy and his vision blur. He punches his nemesis one last time before having his guts tightening. He just has the time to hear the Red Skull groans and to feel on liquid between his tights before falling into black…

\--------------------  
Steve opens his eyes and trashes against the things that attach him. When he calms himself and sees peoples looking at him with big eyes, he noticed he’s in the corridor of a hospital.

\- Wow, Steve, calm down… Said Stark.

\- FOR GOD’S SAKE TONY, YOU COULDN’T SAVE ME EARLIER!? WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG! I WAS FOR FUCKING 2 DAYS INSIDE THAT DAMN FOREST AND FOR FUCK’S SAKE YOU …

\- STEVE! Please calm down, let me explain. The mission without you was more complicated and we took way more time because there were traps. We didn’t freaking knew that you were such in deep shit. I swear. I’m sorry Steve, I’m so sorry. S.H.I.E.L.D couldn’t join either of us and they lost your signal because of the Skull technology.

Rogers punches a wall and goes in his chamber he lays on the bed and throws the solute on the wall out in frustration.  
Tony enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed.

\- When we found you, you were in pretty bad shape. You know Fury want you to see a psychologist. Said Tony.

\- Doesn’t need one, just need to smash the Red Skull against a wall in prison and I’m good. Answered Steve.

\- So it was the Skull.

\- Yeah. For god’s sake, tell me you finished the mission successfully and Natasha is okay, because I don’t want…

\- Yeah, the mission is finished and Nat perfectly fine. Steve, I promise, we’re going to puts him in jail. Okay? Now I see you’re in better shapes, so let’s go to the Avengers tower, we have a surprise for you.

When they come to the tower, it was a birthday party. They remembered it.


End file.
